Aging Spell Gone Wrong
by HoldOn-ShutUp
Summary: What happens when Rachel feels the need to defend her witchy-ness and test out her Aging Spell? This is my first story so please R&R! Credit for this idea goes to Soul-of-Pure-Silver
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello! This is my First Story (Pops confetti cannon) Woo! Anywayzz.. R&R hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Or (rather unfortunatly) Any_one _From The Hollows**

Ivy Tamwood glanced up at Rachel from her computer screen, to see the witch stirring up another spell. It smelled... like _babies_? Ivy thought trying to place the smell. Finally she got frustrated enough to ask the witch.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel said turning around to face the Tamwood vampire.

"What are you making?"

"A spell. What does it look like I'm making? Cookies?" She sassed with a smirk on her pink lips.

Ivy's eyes narrowed for a second before she calmed herself.

"I meant what _type _of spell? As in what is it going to _do_?"

"Its a new one I'm working on. It's supposed to make you younger. My mom was asking me to make something for her once she looked in the mirror and came to the conclusion that she looked old." Rachel said trying to hold back laughter at her mother's odd outburst that day.

"Rachel, it smells like babies. I think you might end up turning your mother into a child."

"It will not! And plus it'll wear off in a few days, salt water wont work cause, well I have to use black magic to make it work but.." Rachel trailed off, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she realized the spell actually might not work the way it was supposed to. When Rachel looked back at Ivy, she noticed the vampires eyes dilate and were tracking her hand at her neck. She quickly moved her hand away before apologizing.

"Don't worry about it." Ivy mumbled. But she should have realized that Rachel felt the need to defend her witch-craft abilities and sample her work. Ivy glanced up just in time to see Rachel swallow the substance and was next to her, ripping the pot out of her hands and grabbing Rachel's shoulders, which were getting smaller along with the rest of her body. Ivy had turned away for fear of what was going to happen to the red-head. Ivy glanced back a second later to see a grinning toddler, clothes hanging off the small body. Big emerald green eyes blinked up at her, and red curls hung to the child's waist. "Ivy?" Rachel said, her voice much, _much _younger. Ivy hated to admit it, and she probably would never admit it to anyone, but Rachel was the most adorable child she'd ever seen. That was when it hit her. Her Big Bad Witch, was now a toddler.

_Oh, for the love of blood._

"Rachel, what have you done?"

The red- head looked up at Ivy, tugging at her hair with little pale fingers. Ivy cradled Rachel and went out to the pixie stump in the back yard, looking for her other partner.

"Jenks?" Ivy said softly, knowing the pixie could hear her.

The pixie flew up and hovered in Ivy's face. She had to resist the urge to slap at him, his close proximity annoying her.

"Tink's titties! Ivy, why are you holding a kid?" Jenks yelled.

"This kid, is Rachel. She was stirring a spell to make people younger, and she decided to test it out. On herself." Ivy sighed and looked at Rachel who had snuggled into her arms. She blinked up sleepily at Ivy and yawned, green eyes drooping. Ivy tightened her arms around Rachel, feeling the need to protect her during her vulnerable state.

"Ivy, we gotta change her back!" Jenks shouted, panicking.

"I don't know how!" Ivy groaned, frustrated.

"I'll get Ceri, I bet she knows what to do." Jenks offered flying over the gate to Ceri's house.

**(A/N) Okay this is my first story, and I got the idea for this from Soul-of-Pure-Silver so no, the idea dosnt belong to me, I just wanted to have some fun too! (not in the creepy stalker-ish way) So please review, I need to know if its good or bad, take some suggestions/ constructive criticisim.. What do you guys think? Okay so i'm gonna stop rambling like a mad person and just leave now.. bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) R&R. Yeah, yeah I know it's short, but i had a bit of short-term writers block( and just didnt feel like typing, nothing a few reviews wont cure *evil grin*) I only got 5 hrs of sleep today okay? I'm doing the best I can. Poor self pitying me..**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own anything or any_one _from The Hollows**

**Ivy: You wish you owned this *Points at herself***

**Me: Why must you hurt me?**

**Rachel: Yeah, This-Kitten-Haz-Clawz is in charge of what happens in this fic, dont be cocky! She'll throw you off a cliff or sumthin!**

**Ivy: No she wouldn't. She loves me too much.**

**Rachel: She loves me too! Right?**

**Me: Of course Rachel! I love you both!**

**Ivy:*sends evil vampire death glare***

**Me: Oh give it a rest!, Anyway! on with the (rather short) story!**

Ivy set Rachel down on the couch next to her and rested her head in her hands. A second later she turned to see the sleeping child curled up on the plush couch, ginger eye-lashes fluttering delicately on her freckled cheeks. Her wooden ring was now too big, therefore could not be used to cover her freckles. To be honest with herself, Ivy admitted that she liked Rachel's freckles. They were a part of her, and Ivy loved Rachel, everything about her. Even if she didn't feel the same. "Ivy" Rachel muttered in her sleep, and rolled over. Ivy allowed the use of her vampire speed only that once as Rachel almost fell off the couch. She was shocked awake and looked up, startled. Her green eyes teared up from being awoken. We all know how much little children hate to be woken up. Ivy immediately noticed this and cradled Rachel to her chest, rocking her back and forth. The child sniffling in her ear, Ivy never felt so much for Rachel before, the blood lust was gone, replaced with an almost motherly love for Rachel. Ivy had no idea what to do with a two year old, and she probably would have freaked out had it been anyone else. But it was Rachel. Her dear heart, and she felt the need to keep her safe from everyone. Including herself.

**The Next Day**

Ivy woke up in her bed fuzzily remembering bringing Rachel with her, so that she could make sure nothing happened to her witch while she was asleep. Ivy's scent seemed to have made her finally stop crying and fall asleep again. She also learned that Rachel could walk (Even though she preferred being carried by Ivy) when she had woken up in the middle of the night to Rachel running to the bathroom to pee. The vampire smiled at the memory. Before she had even put Rachel in the bed, she gave her one of Erica's old shirts. (Don't ask why she had it, really, you don't want to know) Rachel was now wearing a High School Musical shirt, and Ivy could tell Rachel still had some sense of the adult version of herself when she looked down at the shirt and started crying. Ivy turned her head slightly to look over at the the witch.

Rachel looked so peaceful, she refused to wake her up yet. The moment that thought crossed Ivy's mind she remembered that Ceri was coming today to find out how to undo Rachel's magic. It was that very second that Ivy heard the door bell chime loudly and Rachel was sitting up the very next moment, looking around panicked. I was sure it had something to do with the fact that she faced off against countless demons before, and those images definitely did not sit well with a toddler. She picked up Rachel and walked to the door. Halfway there, Ceri let herself in and met Ivy in the kitchen.

Ceri looked at Rachel and smiled adoringly at her. Rachel reached her hand up and played with Ivy's hair, dismissing Ceri and probably anyone else as long as Ivy was around, no one else seemed significant to the witch. Rachel's hand was now gripping Ivy's arm with all her strength (which was surprisingly a lot for a two year old) When the vampire tried to hand her over to Ceri. Rachel started shaking, crying, screaming, until Ivy and Ceri gave up, and Ivy continued to cradle Rachel in her arms. She grabbed a tissue and wiped Rachel's eyes and face. Ivy looked up expecting Ceri to look hurt, but she was grinning. The vampire cocked her head to the side and arched her eyebrow at the elf.

"What's so funny Ceri?" Ivy asked skeptically.

"Nothing really, it's just that powerful witches, when they're babies, have one person that they form a unique bond with, and it's generally a person that they trust with their life. And it seems the bond that you two built when she was still an adult, passed over with her, when she was turned into a child. The point I am trying to make here is that Rachel has claimed you as her own. Now if anyone else comes close to this strong of a bond with you, let's just say that little Rachel here won't take it so lightly."

Ivy stood there and listened to Ceri in shock, ans he half noticed Rachel stop listening to Ceri when she got to a word that her now younger brain could not connect with a definition. Once Ivy got over her shock, she shook her head once to clear it, and looked down at Rachel, who was looking up at Ivy, her thumb in her mouth and her face slightly frowned up, as if thinking hard about something.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Ivy murmured to her. It almost sounded like crooning. Ivy was momentarily disgusted with herself for the almost-croon, but quickly shook it off, listening to what Rachel had to say. Rachel suddenly smiled and said "Vampi, Ivy's a Vampya" Rachel pulled her thumb out of her mouth and proceeded to clap her little pale hands. But then stopped looking at Ivy worriedly.

"Ivy, yew pwomised, yew wuddent bite me. I beweve yew." she said wrapping her arms around ivy's neck and hugging her. Ceri cleared her throat, but of course Rachel had no idea what that meant so she just said "I'll ask Keasly if he knows anyone who might be able to reverse this. She said softly, and left the church. Ivy looked down at Rachel . She had never realized, that the witch loved her as much as she, her. Just didn't want to admit it to herself. _Don't swing that way my ass. _Ivy thought as she remembered the witch breaking her heart _again _by telling her she didn't swing that way. Well, Ivy would have to wait till Rache was turned back, until she could confront her with this. Then she heard a loud, obnoxious knock on the door and she answered "Ceri?" as she glided to the huge oak door. When she opened it, she thought she would faint, and her first impulse was to hold on tighter to Rachel and, high-tail it out of the church, but she didn't want to run. She wanted to stand her ground. She was , of course, a Tamwood.

**(A/N) Ooooo! a bit of a cliffy! *Evil Grin* I'll try to update regularly (Since I have nothing better to do with my life :D ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hello People Of The Earth, along with others who are not from earth... I've said too much. (R&R)**

**ANYWAY! I Would Like To Say A Huge Thank You To _Avarenda_ (My First Reviewer *Cheesy Smile*)  
>Also To <em>soulstealer247<em> (For The Story Alert *Much Love*)  
>Finally to <em>Silver Ice Bullet<em> For Favoriting This Story!  
>Ivy, Rachel, And Jenks Send Their Love Too!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I _STILL _Don't Own Anything Or Any_one _From The Hollows (Crowd Boo's) Yeah, I Know Right?**

**Ivy: Okay! Enough with the love and thank you's! Lets just get on with the story!**

**Me: You know what Ivy! You and Your Smart Alick comments are getting on my last nerve!**

**Ivy: *Vamps out* **

**Me: Okay, Go on and read the story, this should take a while...  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(SPARKLES!)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<strong>

_"Ceri?" as she glided to the huge oak door. When she opened it, she thought she would faint, and her first impulse was to hold on tighter to Rachel and, high-tail it out of the church, but she didn't want to run. She wanted to stand her ground. She was , of course, a Tamwood._

Skimmer looked Ivy up and down appreciatively, that is of course, until her eyes met with a glaring toddler.

"Who's the kid?" Skimmer sneered in disdain.

"No one!, Listen, Skimmer, I think you should come back, maybe next week.." Ivy trailed off as she saw recognition flash across the blonde vampire's face.

"Oh, my God..." She said smirking at Rachel. "That's Rachel!" Skimmer laughed, and a single tear fell down her face. Rachel pulled on a line and there was a loud explosion. Skimmer flew into the door. She woozily stood up yelling obscenities at no one in particular. "Who the _hell _do you think you are _witch? _Skimmer shouted at a grinning Rachel. "You can obviously understand what I'm saying so why don't we talk about this?" Skimmer hissed angrily.

The next thing Skimmer knew, she was being held up against the opposite wall with Ivy's hand wrapped around her throat, and her other arm was cradling the laughing toddler.

"_No one, talks to Rachel like that" _Ivy hissed, her eyes completely black. Rachel tugged on Ivy's hair, making her turn around. "No, Ivy." Rachel said, knowing that if she kept this up, she would have killed Skimmer, and would have hated herself for it afterward. When Ivy looked at Skimmer again, her eyes were their regular cinnamon brown. She was about to drop Skimmer until she said " Wow, even as a baby the witch still has you whipped. Pathetic." She sneered.

A millisecond later Skimmer was thrown into the wall unconscious. Ivy sat a reluctant Rachel down and dragged Skimmer's body outside, where she proceeded to throw her in the graveyard. Give her a nice surprise when she woke up. Ivy turned around to see Rachel playing with the pixies, and laughing. She then realized that she would never get tired of that sound. She walked over to Rachel and sat down calling Jenks.

The pixie flew up, shiny gold trailing behind him which soon turned red when he noticed Skimmer in the graveyard. "Mother of Tink! What the hell is she doing here?"

"Long story, anyway, can you keep Rachel company while I go get her some clothes, and maybe a few toys. You know, to keep her busy. I can't take her with me, I don't want the world to know that The Big Bad Rachel Morgan is now a toddler.

"Sure V, but what am I supposed to do? I'm only four inches tall."

"Call Ceri if you need help with anything." Ivy said simply as she started to get up. Jenks watched as she pushed past the gate, hopped on her motorcycle and sped off.

"Jax!" Jenks yelled. His oldest son flew up to him.

"I need you to watch Rachel for two minuets while I go get Ceri."

Jax nodded and said " Yes sir!" Jenks flew away and came back a minuet later with Ceri (barefoot of course) Ceri walked over to Rachel, who looked aver at her sadly.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Ceri asked.

"Where's Ivy?" Rachel pouted.

"She went to the store, Rache, it's okay." Jenks said when he noticed her eyes watering.

Ceri, who had went in the house after Rachel's question, came back out and handed Rachel a box of graham crackers, assuming she was upset because she was hungry. Rachel immediately threw the box with enough force that Skimmer, who had been slowly waking up, was now unconscious again, as the box had hit her full force.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Jenks asked, slightly panicking.

"Ivy weft! She pwomised she wudden't weave!" Rachel cried. Tears streaming down her red freckled cheeks.

"Get her inside, before someone see's her!" Jenks yelled at Ceri.

Ceri picked up a thrashing and distraught Rachel, and put her in the living room. Jenks then handed Ceri his mini cell phone (Which is his height) and told her to call Ivy.

_What happened Jenks?_ Ivy answered on the second ring.

"Ivy, it's Ceri."

_Then what happened **Ceri?** Wait, is Rachel crying? What is she so upset about? I can hear her even in this ridiculously loud and crowded store._

"She's crying about you leaving. She said something about you promised her you wouldn't leave."

Ivy sighed as she remembered multiple conversations with Rachel that ended in one of them making the other promise they wouldn't leave.

_Put her in my room. _She said simply.

"What is that going to do?" Ceri asked confusedly.

_Just do it! She sounds like she's in serious pain right now and so help me Ceri if you make Rachel suffer like that for one more minuet... _Ivy trailed off with her threat hovering in the loud silence that followed.

"Yes ma'am" Ceri said as she picked Rachel up and put her in Ivy's room, which smelled so much like her, you could almost imagine she was standing right next to you.

_Now put her on the the bed, under the covers. And let me talk to her when your done. _

Ceri did just that and soon Rachel had stopped with the gut-wrenching sobs.

"Ivy?" Rachel asked as Ceri handed her the phone.

The elf could no longer hear Ivy's side of the conversation, so she sat in a chair next to the bed and waited.

"Okay!" Rachel said giggling as she handed the phone to Ceri.

"Yes?"

_Sorry for yelling a you a second ago, I just couldn't stand the thought of Rachel in pain._

"I understand Ivy, there's no need to apoligize." Ceri said glancing over at Rachel who had now fallen asleep.

_Thanks for understanding, anyway, I'll be home in a second, i'm around the corner._

And sure enough Ceri heard the engine of Ivy's bike outside as well as through the phone.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(MORE SPARKLES!)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(A/N) Okay Hope you liked this newest chappie! **

**And Ivy Says She's Sorry For Being Rude Earlier. **

***Evil Grin***


End file.
